Juegos del Destino
by iswanderer17
Summary: Los cambios vienen acompañados de sorpresas y eso es lo que le sucedió a Isabella. Luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, encuentra una nueva luz en un pequeño niño abandonado entre la basura. ExB Humanos.
1. 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama... de mi loca mente. _

_** Capítulo beteado por Laura S, beta del grupo FFAD. **_

* * *

Prólogo

Era una noche oscura y fría en el momento en que te encontré. Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía a donde ir. Mis padres, tus abuelos, habían comenzado un viaje sin final. No concebía la vida sin ellos, la perspectiva de ella era dolorosa, vacía.

Los pensamientos que me mantenían caminando, viviendo, eran la mejor forma de morir...

Cuando te escuché, el llanto de un niño, giré hacia los escombros que abundaban entre las calles sin salida. Los botes se encontraban repletos de basura podrida, el olor era insoportable, las ratas corrían entre estos y tan solo se les percibía por el brillo de sus ojos.

Tú estabas entre unas cajas de cartón, envuelto en mantas manchadas con sangre. Tu carita no se percibía entre todos los pliegues, tus manitas buscaban la salida y el llanto que emitías clamaba por ayuda. Los animales asediaban tu muerte, esperando pacientemente a tu lado. El pánico me impidió gritar, te recogí y te mantuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. No pensé que todo fuese a cambiar, en las consecuencias de sostenerte en mis brazos, no pensé en cómo te iba a mantener, ni siquiera en tus padres biológicos, no pude pensar nada más que en el calor que irradiabas y la paz que transmitías.

En calmar tu llanto, sentirte cerca. Porque en ese momento, tú me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti.

Te coloqué de nuevo en tu "cuna" y lloraste desconsolado, te acompañé con las lágrimas mientras quitaba la chaqueta de mis hombros. La sábana quedó como un montón de tela al quedarse sin ti. Te envolví entre la chaqueta y te sostuve de nuevo en mis brazos, dejaste de llorar y tomaste mi mano con la tuya. Tus ojos se abrieron, mirando fijamente mi rostro. Sabía que no podías verme, pero yo sí te veía a ti: un pequeño de ojos violetas.

En ese momento comprendí que jamás te podrían alejar de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama... de mi loca mente. _

_** Capítulo beteado por Laura S, beta del grupo FFAD. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Si en la vida existiera un método para guardar la mala suerte en una botella de plástico y venderla, yo en este momento sería la persona más rica del mundo. Si bien no me catalogaba entre los afortunados, tampoco en los desgraciados, pero después de este día sin duda lo estaría analizando profundamente. Todo había comenzado desde muy temprano, a la hora de irme a la escuela.

_7:50 am, 22 de junio del año en curso._

_La alarma anunció el inicio de un nuevo día. Como era costumbre de Bella, cada noche revisaba que todo estuviese en orden, habito que desde muy pequeña su padre le había inculcado. Antes de irse a la cama, su rutina consistía en ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes minuciosamente, revisaba su rostro en búsqueda de anomalías, pero siempre el reflejo le mostraba su pulcra piel pálida como el papel, las mejillas manchadas de rosa claro, sus labios rojos carmín llenos de vida, la mata de cabello color chocolate que hacia juego con sus expresivos ojos los cuales le habían metido en un sinfín de problemas. Nunca se anunciaron cambios._

_Después, caminaba los veinte pasos que le llevaban hasta su habitación, sobre su hombro deseaba las buenas noches a sus padres y cerraba con un quedo clic la puerta de madera. Ojeaba su habitación, pero todo siempre estaba en su lugar. La antigua mecedora de madera en la esquina derecha, junto a la ventana donde ondeaban las cortinas color purpura claro con detalles florales, descansaba soportando sobre su peso los gruesos volúmenes de literatura. Su escritorio de roble frente a su cama individual, que hacia juego con las cortinas ya que eran de un tono más fuerte, sostenía un ordenador de última generación que su padre le había obsequiado por último cumpleaños. Sobre la cama se encontraba el atrapa sueños que su amigo le había obsequiado a los ocho años, día en el que partió a otro estado. A ambos lados se encontraba un par de burós donde, sobre el derecho, se encontraba el viejo despertador que su madre le había comprado al cumplir seis años y acudir a la escuela primaria. Se dirigía lentamente a su reloj de orejas como Mickey Mouse y revisaba la alarma:_

_6:50 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Activaba con un clic y recorría las mantas._

_Todo había sido igual desde que acudiera a la primaria. Su vida era pacífica, sin cambios. Nada que la perturbara, nada que cambiase. Solo el tiempo anuncia su paso con el marchitar de los objetos, de las personas._

_Los rayos solares se colaban por los pliegues de las cortinas, iluminaban todo lo que a su paso tocasen. Bella se removió entre las mantas, se cubrió el rostro con la mullida almohada impidiendo que la luz le molestase._

_La noche la había pasado estudiando para la prueba final de su materia favorita. Deseaba obtener la más alta nota y orgullosa mostrarles sus resultados a sus padres._

_Charlie, su padre, era un hombre muy exigente con ella, deseaba que fuera la mejor y desde siempre le inculcaba buenos modales. Era un hombre muy riguroso pero que en el fondo la amaba más que a su propia vida._

_Por esas mismas razones, Bella olvidó activar la alarma y esta, por vez primera después de 14 años, no había sonado._

¡Maldición!

Miré de nuevo la alarma, 7:53 am marcaba la manecilla color plata. Deseaba que con frotar mis ojos se borrara y regresase una hora. Pero no, después de tres frotadas seguía anunciando el mismo número.

_¡Corre!_, pensé en lo más profundo de mi mente. ¡Todavía seguía perdiendo más el tiempo! Tenía 15 minutos para llegar y que la profesora me diese permiso de entrar y presentar el examen.

Con un brinco, salí de la cama y avancé hacia mi armario. Justo este tenía que ser el día que no preparé mis cosas, maldije de nuevo. Me coloqué mis pantalones, camisa y suéter a la velocidad de la luz, aunque tropecé varias veces en el intento. Tomé la mochila y zapatos en cada mano y corrí rumbo a la salida.

Silencio, era lo único que abundaba en la casa. Por lo visto mis padres ya habían salido. Me coloqué los zapatos y la mochila. Ya no había tiempo para desayunar y mi estómago gruñó ante tal anuncio.

Corrí hacia la universidad, la camioneta había dado su último soplo dos días antes. Avancé sin mirar a los lados, arrollé a un perro y un gato que peleaban fuera de una casa. Los niños que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la primaria me miraban sorprendidos y algunos sonreían. Las madres murmuraban groserías, al rozarles con alguna parte de mi anatomía.

El grisáceo edificio me anunció que ya estaba cerca y forcé mis músculos a avanzar más rápido. Supe desde el comienzo que perdería a mi amado adipocito al no desayunar, pero debido a esto no podía salvarlo, sacrificando la materia.

Crucé rápidamente el patio de entrada y tropecé con varios alumnos quienes me mandaron maldiciones o saludaron a mi madre.

Busqué las escaleras que me llevasen al segundo piso, las subí de dos en dos sintiendo mis músculos estirarse, el dolor martillaba en mis sienes y los músculos de mis piernas apenas si lograban obtener la energía para poder moverse.

Por fin llegué al segundo piso, corrí hacia el final y la puerta 204 ya estaba cerrada.

El pánico recorrió mi garganta, el corazón martillaba dentro. Respiré profundamente y rocé la puerta con mis nudillos.

Nada. Seguí intentando repetidamente hasta que escuché el tap, tap de unos tacones.

La puerta se entre abrió y la cara de la profesora Wes me dijo lo molesta que se encontraba. Tragué en seco y ella me miró.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —saludo ácidamente.

Hice una mueca ante el miedo que seguro se reflejaba en mi rostro. La profesora apretaba la mandíbula y por un momento vi el reflejo de la compasión en sus ojos color miel. Giró su cabeza hacia la sala y recorrió los rostros mortificados de mis compañeros.

—Atención —les llamó con un susurro que se escuchó en cada rincón. Ellos alzaron la vista, pero jamás entablaron contacto con los de la profesora Wes. Al obtener su atención, se aclaró la garganta y habló—: Bien, aquí la señorita Swan —Me señaló con una inclinación de cabeza—, desea ingresar al aula, pero todos sabemos las reglas. —Mis compañeros asintieron miedosos ante la dulzura de su voz. Me miraban con compasión y pánico, pero sobre todo pánico—. Están de acuerdo con que ella ingrese, no deseo que al dejarla presentar el examen se creen mal entendidos sobre preferencias a mis alumnos, las cuales no  
existen.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, nadie en su sano juicio diría lo contrario. Nadie que fuese su alumno.

—Pues bien —continuó—, creo que todo es cuestión de votos. Levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo con dejar pasar a su compañera —pidió a todos, mirando a cada uno. Mis compañeros tragaron y la mayoría la alzó—. Bien. —Los ojos de la profesora recorrieron el lugar. Tras el resultado, se apartó de la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Aliviada, avancé hacia la banca más cercana y dejé mis cosas. La profesora colocó una hoja en blanco y señalando el pizarrón me dijo—: Swan, el examen está en la pizarra, contéstalo y al terminar me lo entregas. —La profesora avanzó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento, sus piernas se cruzaron y miró hacia la ventana.

Volteé a la pizarra y una sola pregunta estaba escrita allí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, entregaba la hoja a la profesora Wes. La mayoría había dejado el salón, volteé para ver quiénes seguían en el intento, pero nadie a excepción de mí seguía.

La profesora Wes siguió mi recorrido y sonrió. En su rostro ya no se veía la molestia o maldad. Solo ternura y compasión. La fachada de maestra malvada ya había llegado a su fin y frente a mí solo estaba la señorita Esme. Mi amiga.

—Bella, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó amablemente y con una nota de diversión.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo de mi estupenda mañana.

—Nada, solo que olvidé activar la alarma —contesté, molesta al saber de mi estupidez.

Esme sonrió y su risa inundó el salón.

—Y justo el día de mi examen, Bella. —Se carcajeó.

No tuve otra cosa más que sonreír, ya que mirándolo desde retrospectiva, era demasiado gracioso. Y no me quedaba de otra.

—Sí —corroboré.

—Pues espero que estuvieses bien, ya que sabes que yo no tengo preferencias. —Me miró esperando que corroborara lo anterior, asentí y ella sonrió—. Bien, me alegro.

Con un "hasta luego", salí del salón y me dirigí a la siguiente clase.

Pensaba en la pregunta de la profesora Wes mientras me dirigía hacia análisis de personajes, cuando recordé el trabajo que debía entregar. El grito que salió por mi garganta llamó la atención de varios alumnos que miraron extrañados. Sin tomarles la mínima atención, corrí hacia la salida. El viento frío recorrió mi cara y me hizo estremecer, pero aun con ello comencé de nuevo la carrera hacia mi casa. El perro y el gato aun seguían jugueteando en el jardín, las escasas personas me miraban y se apartaban de mi camino. El aliento me salía entrecortado y sentía mi estómago vacío. Llegando a mi casa, busqué entre mi bolsa las llaves, pero no había nada. Corrí hacia el patio trasero y miré la ventana de mi cuarto.

_No está muy alta_, pensé.

Arriesgándome, escalé el árbol de limones, avancé lentamente hacia la rama que tocaba mi ventana, me repetí varias veces el no mirar hacia abajo. Forzando, traté de abrirla pero no respondía. Miré la hora y supe que no había otra opción.

El dolor recorrió mi brazo, punzadas hacían que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, pero con todo ello seguía corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la oficina del profesor Whitlock y éste se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, una taza enorme de café rozaba sus labios.

—Buenos días, señor Whitlock —saludé, el aliento me faltaba y sentía el sudor seco en mi rostro.

El profesor me miré y dejé tranquilo la enorme taza.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señorita Swan? —me preguntó. Yo avancé hacia él y extendí mi mano con el sobre color amarillo hacia él. Éste lo miró y sonrió—. Oh, ya veo. —Alargé la mano y sostuvo entre sus dedos el sobre. Abrió la pestaña y echó una miradita por el hueco—. Bien, bien...De acuerdo. Hasta luego, señorita Swan —me despidió, sacando las hojas blancas del sobre y llevándose su enorme taza a la boca.

El clic sordo de la puerta al cerrarse concordó con el punzar de mi mano. Miré hacia abajo y la visión de un líquido rojo recorriendo mis dedos me quitó el aliento. Sangre, el olor me inundó el sentido y la queja de mi estómago vacío no se hizo esperar. Respiré profundamente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario al que yo deseaba, se me revolvió de nuevo el estómago y una oleada de asco recorrió mi esófago. Con la otra mano, tapé mi conducto gustativo y corrí en dirección a la enfermería. Mis piernas pesaban como dos bloques de cemento debido a la fatiga que les había forzado, además de hacerlo sin combustible. Pobres de mis células, lo siento, pequeñas.

Los pasillos estaban en silencio, el choque de mis converse hacía eco con las paredes, parecía que no había un alma a mi alrededor por lo que aceleré el paso. Al llegar al lugar del servicio médico, un letrero de tamaño carta sobresalía del montón de papelitos de colores que adornaban la puerta con ventanita: CERRADO. Las letras sobresalían de color negro en contraste con el amarillo de la hoja, el amarillo chillón que te deja ciego por varios días, aquel que con el pasar te dice: ¡Hey! No me mires.

El dolor seguía latente, punzaba constantemente y sentía que cada segundo aumentaba.

Resignada, me coloqué a un lado y me dejé caer. No tenía otro lugar al cual acudir, el hospital se encontraba al centro, lejos, muy lejos. Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en algo que requiriese de mi atención. Nada, nada lograba mantenerme concentrada, mi atención brincaba entre personajes de libros, ideas que jamás saldrían de lo recóndito de mi mente, mi madre hablándome de la tía Carmen, nada que me lograse interesar.

—Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar? —la voz de una mujer joven me llegó al tiempo del efluvio de rosas.

Forcé mis párpados a abrirse, una mujer con cabello del color de la arena me miraba sonriente. Llevaba un uniforme color blanco, sus labios eran del color de las buganvilias y sus ojos se marcaban con el azul del cielo_._ Sus manos sacaron un manojo de llaves que tintinearon al chocar entre ellas y al colocar la correcta se abrió la puerta. Quitó de un jalón el letrero y me  
miró de nuevo.

—Adelante.

Me levanté como pude y el calor del lugar me calentó las mejillas. Dejó sus llaves en el escritorio que se encontraba justo después de la puerta, junto con una báscula color blanco. Frente a mí se encontraba una camilla con sábanas color rosa y motivos de muchos colores. Una cortina, o como se llame la cosa que parece un acordeón de tela, descansaba plegado a la pared, frente a los pies de la camilla.

La mujer tomó asiento cómodamente y giró su silla hacia un lado, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una tabla con hojas. Colocó sus gafas sobre su pequeña naricilla y tomó una paleta de caramelo a medio comer de un lado de su mano. La saboreó y solo logré arrugar la nariz.

—Muy bien, hermosa. Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —Se sacó la paleta mientras se dirigía a mí, pero con los ojos fijos en los papeles de la tablita. Relamió sus labios y levantó fugazmente su mirada hacia mí. La paleta volvió a su boca.

—Mi mano. —Ella levantó rápidamente su mirada y la posó en mi mano. Frunció el ceño y volvió a prestar atención a sus papeles—. Me duele, creo que me la he lastimado con la ventana, estaba tratando de abrirla pero no cedía y entonces yo... decidí que con un... golpe, este...

La mujer parecía que estaba muy concentrada y me sentí culpable al distraerla, pero cada vez dolía aun más. Suspirando, decidió prestar un poco de su atención.

—Preciosa, no veo nada malo en tu mano. Tal vez la golpeaste y se hizo un moretón —me dijo, a la vez que su golosina formaba una enorme bola en su mejilla al hablar, me miraba fastidiada y su sonrisa "amable" me expresaba que no fuera exagerada—. Ya pasará —aseguró, asintiendo mientras lo decía y frunciendo el gesto.

Al comprender lo que me indicaba, miré hacia donde ella miraba primero y mi mano sana descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla que se situaba al frente. Agarrándola fuertemente, debido al dolor, los nudillos se mostraban blancos en contraste con lo demás rosado. La otra, estaba descansando detrás del mismo respaldo, frente a mi estómago.

Abrí la boca para aclarar el punto, pero el rugido de un hombre me llegó al momento que la brisa fría del pasillo se colara al abrirse la puerta.

— ¡He vuelto! —anunció—. Camile, espero que todo se encuentre normal —rugía en vez de hablar, el hombretón de bigote rojizo. Dio un portazo y la mujer se levantó como si le quemara el trasero. Se retiró una milésima de centímetro al pasar a su lado el señor de bata blanca, restregando sus senos con él. Se sonrojó y se hizo la inocente.

Al olvidarse de mí, decidí que el dolor no era tan fuerte como para presenciar obscenidades. Separé uno a uno mis dedos del respaldo, pero el punzar de la otra mano era cada vez más fuerte. Gemí y un sudor recorrió mi espalda. Ceñí mis dientes sobre el labio.

—Hola —me gritó el doctor y yo lo miré.

Él estaba cómodamente en la silla, la mujer sentada en la camilla con la falda replegada sobre sus muslos y girando la zapatilla. Su sonrisa se esfumó al observar el dolor en mi rostro, se levantó y su mano adornada con un anillo color dorado tomó la mía. La extendió para observarla libremente. Me encogí al verle estirar la otra para tocar, cerré los ojos esperando el pinchazo, pero no sentí nada.

—Parece que te peleaste con vidrios —susurró el doctor, ya no se escuchaban gritos, más bien una voz fuerte pero moderada. Se apartó del escritorio y me hizo sentar sobre la silla de la que antes me aferraba. Se hincó frente a mí.

—Camile, trae lo necesario.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y llevó consigo el instrumental con el que me librara de los diminutos pedazos de cristal que rodeaban toda mi mano.

….

—¡Legue! —Grite nada más entrar por la puerta de metal. En la mañana había procurado dejarla sin llave para no volver a romper vidrios. Era doloroso eso de quitarlos y corretearlos al encarnarse en la piel.

La luz de la sala era tenue, apenas un círculo en el suelo de madera al refractarse por el que formaba la ventana de la puerta. Mis padres deberían estar en su habitación, como siempre.

Tire la mochila al lado del fregadero y lave mi mano, lo cual costo al no poder utilizar la otra para frotar y aclarar. Seguí directo a la nevera, saque la cena tibia y serví.

Espere pacientemente los pasos de mi madre al bajar a acompañarme a cenar, pero el silencio total de la casa fue lo único que me recibió. Lo relacione con el duro camino que habría sido viajar a casa de la tía Carmen y cuidarla durante el día. Mi madre había tomado muy enserio eso de cuidarla durante su estancia en el hospital y prometer seguir su tarea en casa hasta que mostrase mejoría. A tal extremo de ir todos los días, varias veces al día.

Al terminar, subí a mi habitación, deje las cosas en la cama y baje de nuevo para tomar algo que sirviese de protector contra el frío que se colaba por el cristal roto. Encontré un cartón viejo y ruñido que cubría en parte el hueco, tapice con cinta y me sentí satisfecha al caldearse la habitación.

Mi madre seguía sin dar luces de vida por lo que decidí ir averiguar la razón. Tal vez un masaje de pies le vendría de maravilla. Yo necesitaba uno. Toque y espere su suave voz de "adelante", que no llego. Abrí, la habitación estaba con luces tenues de las lámparas de la cómoda, pero no había rastro de mis padres.

Baje de nuevo a la cocina y mire si habría una nota… nada.

Seguí buscando por la casa, sin encontrar nada en las encimeras, opte por el suelo, hasta dar con el pedazo de papel que se había escabullido debajo de la nevera.

"Tía Carmen tuvo complicaciones, no nos esperes"

Realice varias llamadas a sus celulares, la contestadora saltaba y me di por vencida cuando me reboto las llamadas. Preocupada me fui acostar sin saber a dónde comunicarme.

Sí tía se encontraba mal, no estaría nadie en casa, por lo que era pérdida de tiempo llamar. Recordé las veces que mi padre insistía en colocar los números de los Denali, pero siempre fui tan perezosa.

La mano comenzaba a punzar de nuevo, y los pinchazos aumentaban de ritmo, tome los analgésicos y el sueño fue venciendo mi determinación al esperar noticias.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es tan solo producto de mi mente.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Beta FFAD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**"El dolor es tan solo una forma de supervivencia."**_

**BELLA'S POV**

— ¿Bella? Bella, ¿qué te sucede? —La profesora Wes avanzaba por el empedrado camino que llevaba al jardín trasero del edificio. Sus altos tacones se tambaleaban debido al peso y el irregular suelo que pisaba. Con cuidado y decidida daba un paso tras otro, directo al lugar donde me refugiaba.

La brisa levantó las hojas que caían de los arboles, fría y húmeda por las lluvias que se desplomaban durante el día.

Sentí frío, pero no logré levantarme.

La deslumbrante luz de un rayo anunció el proceder de un trueno. Me encogí ante el sonido retumbante, mis manos se apretaron aun más fuerte alrededor de mis piernas, mis mejillas bañadas en sal goteaban y la humedad se esparcía en mis rodillas.

La profesora seguía gritando mi nombre, sobre el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que comenzó a caer, mas no escuchaba.

Quería gritar, sin embargo no encontraba mi voz. Quería que el dolor se fuera, que ya no tuviera nada dentro de mí. Que los recuerdos que recorrían mi mente se esfumaran como la vida misma.

Quería morir...

(…)

La luz del amanecer se abrió paso por las rendijas que formaban la cinta y los cartones de papel que sellaban el marco de la ventana. Enderecé mi cuerpo que yacía tirado sobre el edredón, por un momento el mundo giró a mí alrededor para dar paso a un momento de sopor en el cuerpo.

Me obligué a levantar mis miembros, la sucesión de acontecimientos pasaron rápidamente, dándole razón de ser al nerviosismo que acudía en mi pecho, la ansiedad y preocupación.

Tomé el celular justo en el momento en que una llamada entró, lanzando vibraciones en mis manos.

—_Bella, Bella... —_La voz de mi tía resonó por el altavoz, el pánico recorrió mi ser, algo no andaba bien.

—Soy yo, Bella. Dime qué sucede —hablé tranquilamente, tratando de calmar su estado.

La agitación se percibía en su respiración. Mi estómago se volvió un nudo, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente. Podía sentir su pánico, pero me obligué a respirar esperando que ella recuperara el aliento.

—_Carmen, pásame el móvil —_demandó una voz gruesa, haciendo ruidos al pasar del viento y el susurro de ropas—. _¿Hija?_ —dijo Eleazar, el esposo de mi tía—. _Disculpa la agitación de tu tía, ya sabes el estado de su salud inestable. —_Asentí, respirando profundamente, tal parecía que no era nada más que un momento social—. _Quiero que tomes asiento y me escuches tranquilamente... —_El sollozo de fondo y las palabras dichas renovaron la fuerza de mi preocupación—. _No tengo experiencia en estos casos, pero sinceramente no creo que alguien esté aun preparado._ —Su respiración se agitó por un momento y el soplar de su aliento resonó por el altavoz—. _Allí vamos... —_Creí escuchar—. _Tus padres han sufrido un accidente. —_Su voz fue bajando de volumen al terminar la frase, no sabría decir si fue a causa del poder de esas palabras, ni realmente qué sucedió con él.

Solo sabría contarles cómo ese hecho modificó mi vida.

(…)

_*Narrador*_

El camino se hizo trabajoso al caer la lluvia. Los zapatos de un tacón alto se atoraban entre las hendiduras que se formaban en las uniones de las piedras. La profesora trastabilló y gimió de dolor, pero ni aun sintiendo el pie doblarse se detuvo, la mirada la tenía trabada en el lugar oscuro y difuminado que estaba al frente, era como un sendero dificultoso en una pesadilla al querer escapar de un lugar, mas en éste lo que deseaba era llegar a él.

La figura oculta en la cortina de agua se revolvió ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. El dolor en su pecho, como un jalón de entrañas, subió hacia la garganta. El nudo se intensificó al mirar el desolado ambiente, la tristeza que logró divisar en ese cuerpo desvaído entre la lluvia, oculto entre las sombras, sin un signo de vida. Tal parecía que el cielo se había confabulado con la desgracia que experimentaba esa pobre chica que ella tanto apreciaba. No por lo bueno de sus notas, ni las asediadas e ingeniosas preguntas que le hacía en todo momento que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Era más de aquello, era más que el simple hecho de que fuese el reflejo de su pequeña Emma, era el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Adoraba a Bella, y desde el principio supo que ella sería una mujer grande y brillante. Pero ahora, al verla tan desolada a causa de la partida de sus padres, todas aquellas visiones de la mujer fuerte eran eso, simples visiones.

La nube de recuerdos se difuminó al resonar de un trueno, el camino a su objetivo era corto, tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Gritó su nombre una, dos y tres veces, procurando llamar su atención... no funcionó.

Al llegar a su lado, los sollozos se escuchaban impedidos, mas el significado que emitían era el mismo. Se le rompió el corazón, si eso era posible.

El vaivén de sus hombros era desigual y aumentaban conforme ella se acercaba a la persona que ella quería ayudar. Alargó un brazo y acarició uno de ellos, tratando de calmarla.

Tampoco funcionó.

—Bell —susurró a su lado, tomando su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos. La sujeción fue aumentando de nivel al sentirla temblar y llorar, el grito desolado de su voz le impidió continuar—. Por favor, Bell, escucha —le exigió, gritando en su oído. Las manos no paraban de acariciar, alisar y acercarla a su lado. Quería eliminar su dolor—. Todo estará bien...

Las palabras tan solo fueron un simple susurro que la tormenta se llevó entre sus agudos y enérgicos soplidos del viento. Fue una oración que, con fervor, ambas deseaban que fuera real.

(…)

Las sombras que abarcaban las desoladas calles ocultaban los secretos jamás pensados. Su andar era desigual, aun cuando el suelo se encontraba impensablemente regular para ser una calle de bajos niveles.

Las miradas ocultas entre esas recelosas sombras le miraban acechando, analizando cuando sería el mejor momento de atacar. Ella, sin embargo, no miraba, no escuchaba, no sentía... Cosa que esas miradas no sabían, porque nada en esas calles se podía saber. Eran demasiados sucesos, tantos pasos que aquellas calles habían visto pasar. Tantas historias, tantas personas que ni aunque estuviesen escritas a tinta china se podrían llegar a descifrar.

Bella avanzaba ajena a todo ello. Sus pies se movían de forma autómata, sin rumbo fijo. Poco a poco el sol fue perdiéndose entre los altos edificios de color grisáceo y destartalado por el tiempo.

Miró sin mirar el cielo. Pasó saliva y humedeció sus resecos labios.

Recordar ahora no era factible, lo factible era pensar. Idear alguna forma de acabar con ese dolor que consumía su cuerpo y alma.

El andar de una rata llamó su atención, avanzó rápidamente entre los escombros formados en una pila en la esquina del edificio. Continuaba con un callejón oscuro y poco iluminado por las lámparas de la avenida.

Avanzó sin pensar.

El sonido de un claxon le llegó a lo lejos, cerca, lejos... todo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se elevaron para cubrir su cabeza, las piernas le fallaron y cayó.

(…)

— ¿Bella? —escuchó en su mente, identificó la voz como la de su profesora-amiga. Sonrió al recordar—. Bell, despierta, pequeña.

Sintió la caricia en su antebrazo, cerca de sus dedos.

Abriendo los ojos, enfocó el rostro angelical de Esme, su rostro era hermoso. La suave mata de cabello rojizo fue lo primero que observó. Estaba un poco desarreglado y sus ojos verdes no eran como ella los recordaba, estos eran unos ojos preocupados.

Su ceño se frunció y una imperceptible arruguilla se formó en su frente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le habló en un susurro, tratando de no alterarla.

Bella miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar que iba mal. Giró la cabeza a los lados, una maquina de sonidos pitantes le llamó la atención.

_Pit-pit-pit_, escuchó.

Las ondas desfilaban en la pantalla, los números parpadeaban y el sonido se emitía al momento de éstos.

— ¿Llamo al doctor? —preguntó Esme. La miraba pálida y con unas enorme ojeras. El color de sus mejillas era de un tono más fuerte que su rostro, por lo menos mejoraba.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —graznó Bella. Aclaró la garganta, la sentía seca y el sonido que emitió no le gustó para nada.

La profesora la miró preocupada sin saber qué decir.

Después de tomarla en brazos en aquella tormenta, la chica había perdido toda fuerza. Quedó deshecha entre sus brazos y ella tuvo que llamar a urgencias, Carlisle, su esposo, era la única persona que podía ayudarlas.

La llamada tardó y fue desviada por la operación que en ese momento practicaba su esposo, por lo que la espera se alargó.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, se arrastró con Bella en brazos hacia el rincón más próximo. Le había despejado el rostro del cabello húmedo y secado las lágrimas mezcladas con agua. Era tan hermosa, tanto como su pequeña Emma.

—Esme, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —le llamó de nuevo Bella, no podía recordarle. Era demasiado pronto.

La llamada a la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta de la profesora y Bella miró hacia el frente. Sus tíos aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, iban tomados de la mano y con la mirada perdida.

El dolor de ese recuerdo aumentó de forma brutal el pitido, que ella no logró escuchar por el retumbar de su sangre.

Sus padres.

Trató de enderezarse, su ropa aun estaba en su lugar. Tan solo un cable descansaba en su brazo, el que la mantenía conectada al ruidoso aparato.

Esme trató de detenerla, pero nada podría hacerlo. Bella quería ir inmediatamente con ellos. Nada importaba más que verlos con sus ojos, bien. Esme comprendió la desesperación reflejada en su rostro, y ayudó con su experta experiencia a la chica. Al verse liberada, corrió. Sus tíos gritaron a su espalda, pero ella no podía, no deseaba parar.

_¿Es que no lo entienden?, _se preguntó.

Esme le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo.

—Tranquila, no es por aquí —le habló de cerca, segura y a la vez tranquila.

Bella se detuvo y la siguió a donde la dirigía. Los pasillos estaban desolados, eran de color blanco a causa de las luces y paredes. Nada allí tenía color.

Se detuvieron en una puerta con un número apenas perceptible.

Bella respiró profundamente, sin ser consciente de la retención de aire que mantenía.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella alargara la mano, y por esta salió un hombre vestido con bata. Miró significativamente a Esme. Bella quería abrirse paso entre ellos, pero la mano del hombre la retuvo.

—Espera —dijo, apretando su brazo.

—Tengo que entrar. Ellos... mis padres están... me dijeron —tartamudeó entre lágrimas—. Por favor...

—Bella, mírame —le pidió amablemente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos color miel, amables, tranquilos y...—. ¡Espera! —gritó el doctor Carlisle al zafársele la chica. La observó entrar a la habitación, y su esposa se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Bella entró rápidamente, la habitación era espaciosa. Dos camillas seguidas se encontraban ocupadas por los cuerpos de sus padres. Suspiró aliviada al mirarlos. Estaban conectados a numerosos cables y aparatos, su madre tenía el rostro en dirección al cuerpo de su padre, y él miraba al techo. Se acercó lentamente al centro, entre la abertura que formaban las camillas.

Tocó las manos de ambos, los acarició y apreció. Al fin podía respirar.

El peso de su cuerpo fue menor, sonrió feliz. Aun conectados y postrados en esas camillas, ella se sentía feliz, los tenía con ella. Ya estaba allí, para cuidarlos y jamás separarse de ellos. Ella lograría que mejoraran.

El rostro de su madre estaba con algunas heridas y su padre tenía un brazo inmovilizado con vendas.

Acarició el cabello de su madre, sus piernas fallaron un poco y se hincó su lado. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Tan solo era sentirla, ser consciente de ellos, saber que eran ellos.

Un sollozo se le escapó, se regañó por ello. No podía llorar, ellos estaban bien.

Se limpió rápidamente la humedad, avergonzada. Sus padres no debían verla así. Volteó hacia su padre, repitió su análisis. Sonrió al mirar la cicatriz en la mano derecha de su padre, la diminuta mordedura. Tocó su pecho. Observó su pecho. Escuchó...

Y nada.

Ningún pitido, nada. Tan solo su irregular respiración.

El corazón se le aceleró, sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Avanzó hacia el aparato. Tocó a su madre, a su padre...

Los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

(…)

La camioneta pasó a su lado, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bella levantó el rostro al cielo oscuro. Se recostó en la banqueta, concentrada en la pelea por comida de los roedores.

Las pisadas apresuradas corrían a su lado, algunas monedas pasaron sus pies y rodaron hasta las rendijas del desagüe. Dos gatos avanzaron silenciosamente por los altos botes, miraron los roedores y brincaron atrapándolos. Bella miraba como un grupo de perros persiguieron después a los mismos gatos.

El tiempo siguió avanzado, escribiendo las historias de cada organismo que por esas calles pasaban.

Bella era ahora una espía, observando silenciosamente cada detalle. Sus piernas se mantenían retraídas y sostenidas por sus brazos, la barbilla descansando sobre éstas y sus parpados esforzándose por mantenerse abiertos.

Su burbuja se rompió con el llanto de alguien.

Miró hacia los lados, se levantó lentamente y desentumió sus miembros. Avanzó atraída por ese sonido. Los pasos se fueron haciendo mas rápidos conforme el sonido se hacía más claro y fuerte. Pasó el callejón, tropezó con unos botes y unas cuantas cajas. El llanto aumentó su volumen. Llegó al final y nada. El sonido seguía inundando.

Las cajas de cartón estaban esparcidas, un enorme basurero se encontraba desparramado. Un grupo de cajas llamó su atención, se acercó y las removió.

Entre éstas, el pequeño rostro que apareció renovó fuerzas y lloró.

Bella se agachó a su altura, lo tomó en brazos y miró de cerca. El bulto se removía desesperado en sus brazos, disminuyó su sonido conforme ella avanzó hacia la avenida y la luz. Estaba envuelto en una manta bordada, analizó la manta pero ésta estaba manchada en sangre. Tocó un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice, sin creer lo que veía. El niño detuvo su llanto al sentir la caricia, se removió hacia el calor que le proporcionaba. Bella lo miró más de cerca a la luz, el niño que mantenía en sus brazos tenía el cabello cobrizo y delgado. Su rostro estaba manchado en sangre y se veía hinchado.

Parecía un recién nacido.

Pasó su dedo a lo largo de ese pequeño rostro y sintió la suavidad. Sonrió, el niño hizo una mueca con la caricia pero se acercó aun más.

_Parece una ratita, _pensó Bella.

Acercó su rostro al del niño y lo sintió. Algo dentro de ella cambió: el dolor. El dolor había disminuido, no era sofocante. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y el niño la miró.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :)

Pues espero que pueda actualizar cada semana, espero de verdad. Puedo decirles que hoy resulto relativamente fácil escribir el capítulo siguiente.

**.:Wanderer:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, con inspiraciones de otros de mis muchos intereses y pasatiempos. Así que si nos ponemos estrictos, puede pertenecer a muchos, incluida tu beta ;) _

Capítulo beteado por** Laura Segura**: BETA FFAD.

groups / FFAddiction /

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

El llanto de un niño se escuchaba por toda la casa, Isabella avanzaba rápidamente entre los escombros que en el suelo se hallaban. La estufa se encontraba llena de fragmentos de vidrio y cerámica. Con un trozo de tela recogía y desechaba todo en el bote de basura.

El bebé no paraba de llorar y ella, que se creía de una paciencia infinita, hoy se percataba de la gran mentira que eso era. Tropezó con una cacerola de metal, el resonante sonido aumentó los quejidos del pequeño.

Su respiración aun la mantenía acelerada y poco le faltaba para hiperventilarse, su mente le decía que era a causa de la impresión, mas el miedo que recorría su cuerpo era la respuesta a todo.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y con ello que no llorase más, cogió al niño en brazos y subió a su habitación. Los escalones se encontraban igual que siempre, pulidos e impecables. Siempre al llegar a casa debía limpiar perfectamente sus zapatos o tomar un par limpios debajo del perchero si es que no deseaba meterse en un lío con Renée. Un aguijonazo de dolor recorrió su estómago y pecho, las lágrimas se anunciaron con un ardor en los ojos y un cosquilleo en la nariz. Rápidamente sorbió y respiró profundamente.

Al pensar sobre su pasado y, más aún, sobre su presente, le quedaba claro que no podía seguir viviendo allí, entre tantos y tantos escombros de recuerdos. Sabía que podría morir de tristeza. Tan solo el pensar que ya no los volvería a ver era suficiente para que el aire se atascara en sus pulmones y el dolor le hiciera encogerse sobre sí misma. Era demasiado para su cuerpo y sobre todo para su mente.

El gemido del niño le hizo darse cuenta que no había avanzado ni un solo escalón, miró su reflejo en el escalón con un bebe en brazos.

Se veía cansada, muy cansada y, al percatarse de su enmarañado cabello, supo que no había podido dejar de tocárselo, jalarlo y querer desplazar su dolor de su cabeza a jalones. El pequeño estaba sucio, envuelto en su chamarra con su cabello apenas perceptible lleno de sangre.

Se obligó avanzar y llegar a su habitación. Tenía que preparar lo necesario para poder dejar la casa antes de que alguien, sus tíos principalmente, le hicieran una visita.

El pequeño seguía gimoteando y sollozando débilmente, ya no tan sonoramente como cuando lo había encontrado, seguramente sería su falta de fuerzas, el hambre y especialmente el sueño que hacía sus ojitos cerrarse. Con cuidado y dejándolo de lado sobre la cama, se separó de él. Sus brazos quedaron vacíos y el frío que se coló entre su ventana le erizó la piel, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo le llegó a los huesos. Si no se apresuraba, corría el riesgo de derrumbarse. Al mirar a su lado y ver al pequeño dormido supo que no podía permitirse eso, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Recogió deprisa su ropa, que no era mucha, los artículos de aseo, recuerdos como su pequeño baúl, fotos y demás cosas que no se podía dejar. Al tener la maleta lista la dejó al pie de la puerta, se vistió con algo cómodo y que no le hiciera pasar frío.

Corrió a la habitación donde guardaban todo lo que ya no se usaba y buscó entre las cajas la ropita que sabía que su madre guardaba, al encontrarla la llevó a su cuarto. Buscó algunas mantas, en su mayoría eran color rosado, pero pensó que no importaría mucho, no podían ponerse estrictos si no había más. Algunos mamelucos y chambritas eran aun grandes para el pequeño, lo cual comprobó al colocarle uno sobre su cuerpecito.

Al correr la chamarra y la sábana manchada en sangre, observó que su piel aun tenía un color rojo, arrugado y con el cordón umbilical. Con una mano en la boca debido a la impresión, lo tomó en brazos. Era tan frágil y liviano. Si fuera alguien con mayor experiencia, podría decir que el niño tenía un día, a lo mucho dos, de nacido. El terror de pensar lo que le habría sucedido si no hubiese vagado cerca de él le exprimió el estómago.

Dejó de nuevo al niño sobre la cama y fue en búsqueda de la bañera en el ático, el calentador aun permanecía prendido como sabía que siempre permanecía, a causa de su madre... Negando frenéticamente se reprendió, tenía que dejar de pensar, dejar ir ese dolor y esconderlo en el fondo de su mente. Era demasiado insoportable. La halló en lo alto de una pila de cajas, la llevó al baño y reguló la temperatura del agua que caía, pronto pudo acercar cosas útiles para limpiar al pequeño.

Bella no contaba con mucha experiencia con niños, apenas si veía a su pequeña sobrina Ness una vez cada año y cuando era una bebé nunca la cargó o hizo pucheros, su experiencia era mínima. Así que al verse obligada tuvo que apechugar y lanzarse a ello, eso la mantendría ocupada y sería bueno para los dos.

Regresó de nuevo a su habitación y observó que el pequeño estaba despierto y callado, miraba hacia el techo. Supo que en realidad no es como si ya mirara o se percatara de su alrededor, había leído alguna vez que solo percibía sombras. Lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño volteó y la miró. Sus ojos color violeta se posaron en su rostro, Bella sintió un calor inesperado que le inundó. Sonriendo y besándole la cabecita avanzó con un niño, toalla y cobija en manos.

Al meter al pequeño al agua, éste dio un alarido al cambio de temperatura. Bella trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole cosas bonitas, tocando su piel con el agua y tratando de que no pasara frío. Aunque en ese cuarto sería difícil ya que el vapor de agua era abundante. Comenzó frotando su cabecita con la espuma del jabón siguiendo el largo de su cuerpecito, al llegar al ombligo frotó con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero tratando de ponerle especial atención, no deseaba que se le infectara. El agua fue cambiando de tono y el pequeño se estiraba entre el brazo que lo sostenía, su piel blanca y rosada, todavía con un tono rojizo y arrugado, se fue mostrando.

Bella miró el lunar en su pie derecho, era una media luna, justo en el centro del pie. Sonrió al tocarle el largo de su piesito y que éste estirara los deditos hacia arriba. Rápidamente recordó que ella siempre había querido hacer eso, verificar lo que Esme le contaba sobre el reflejo... ¿cómo se llamaba?** (1)**Trató de recordar el nombre, mas no le venía a la mente. Se alegró de que por fin pudiera ver que era cierto, los bebés no seguía la regla de ese reflejo. Al rosar de nuevo su pie, éste lo encogió rápidamente y chilló. Bella supo que era momento de sacarlo de allí.

Momentos después todo estaba listo: el bebé limpio, las maletas listas, el calentador apagado, el gas cerrado, las luces de arriba apagadas, ventanas cerradas... Todo parecía en orden.

Bella observó con nostalgia por última vez la que fuera su casa desde que recordaba, los rincones, paredes y techo. Pero por más que le doliera despedirse, más le dolía quedarse.

Tomó las maletas con la única mano que le quedaba libre; con un enorme esfuerzo había logrado envolver al niño en un reboso y así sabía que no se le escaparía, teniendo las manos libre para poder coger las maletas.

Cerró con llave y avanzó a la calle, donde un taxista esperaba pacientemente con el motor encendió. Subió lentamente a la parte trasera, acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saludó al hombre mayor, éste asintió en modo de respuesta.

—¿A dónde la llevo? —preguntó sin más preámbulos.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre puso en marcha el automóvil. Bella miró por última vez hacia su casa, la calle fue desapareciendo de su vista a través de la ventana. El reflejo de su cara era la viva imagen del desconsuelo.

...

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino al aeropuerto. El señor tarareaba inconscientemente una melodía entre dientes, demasiado bajo para no molestar.

Las luces de las casas iluminaban su rostro, Bella se percató de lo cansado que se le veía, las largas líneas de su rostro hablaban de lo prolongada que había sido su vida. Observó su mandíbula, cerrada a presión en ese momento, sus labios en línea decían lo mucho que le molestaba su trabajo.

Al percatarse de que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ella desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana, observando un establecimiento iluminado con un letrero de 24 horas. Recordó que debía comprar la fórmula para el pequeño, aun no le daba nada y sabía que pronto podría caer enfermo y verse en un problema.

—Disculpe —susurró, tratando de no perturbar al señor—, ¿podríamos detenernos en aquella farmacia? —Le señaló la que se encontraba adelante.

El hombre gruñó y la miró con ojos penetrantes y hostiles, sin embargo giró lentamente para aparcar.

—Gracias —le susurró de nuevo con miedo de que se enfadara más.

Ojeando a su equipaje tuvo miedo de salir. ¿Y si se iba con todo? Mordiéndose el labio miraba desde la farmacia al equipaje y una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Rápido, por que el tiempo corre —gruñó el señor.

Bella salió del taxi con la incertidumbre y decidió que se daría prisa.

Las puertas se encontraban cerradas y solo una ventanilla corrediza le permitía poder hablar, tocó débilmente para llamar la atención de una chica que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por los auriculares.

—Disculpe —llamó con los nudillos con un poco de más fuerza—. Perdón. ¡Señorita! —gritó desesperada.

La chica volteó rápidamente y se sonrojó al verla.

—Perdón. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Bella la miró acomodarse los audífonos en el cuello y prestarle atención al bulto que cargaba.

—Una lata de fórmula para recién nacido, por favor.

—¿De qué marca? —preguntó, levantándose de un brinco.

Bella pensó, pero en realidad no tenía idea.

—¿Cuál me recomiendas?

La chica rubia la miró desconcertada, pero giró rápidamente en busca de la fórmula.

Al regresar, la colocó en el mostrador para pasarla por el LED y marcar el precio.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó mirándola sonriente.

—Sí, un paquete de pañales para recién nacido, dos biberones, toallitas y talco, por favor.

La chica asintió y fue a buscar todo. Un hombre se acercó a su lado y pegó su cuerpo al ventanal.

—Buenas noches —saludó mirando dentro.

Bella se encogió y ojeó sobre su hombro, era alto con cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos de color negros repasaron su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus brazos. Sonrió al percatarse de su pequeño bulto. Bella observó sus dientes perfectamente alineados, tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Vestía un atuendo negro que consistía en una gabardina que rosaba el suelo, los pantalones ajustados se sostenían de la cadera por una hebilla plateada con un símbolo que ella no supo reconocer, sus botas eran enormes y sabía que si páteaba con ellas, sería una excelente arma. Su camisa dejaba entrever su pecho musculoso, con los primeros botones abiertos. Algunos anillos adornaban sus manos. Era muy atractivo.

Bella sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

—Buenas noches —por fin saludó.

El hombre guiñó un ojo y miró hacia dentro. Bella siguió su mirada y se percató de que miraba a la chica rubia que buscaba entre unos estantes. La lujuria iluminó sus ojos al verla agacharse.

Bella sonrió, seguro estaba buscando a la chica. De regreso, ésta sonrió sonrojándose débilmente al ver al hombre y pasó los artículos por la lucecilla roja.

—Son $124 —anunció—. ¿Pagará en efectivo?

Bella asintió, sacando el dinero de su pantalón y entregándoselo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella cuando le entregó su compra y se dirigió al taxi.

Al voltear, se percató de que la chica salía por una puerta escondida y se abalanzaba sobre el hombre, besándolo ávidamente.

Subió al taxi y sonrió. _¿Qué se sentiría que alguien te tome así?_, se preguntó.

Al acomodarse y dejar la bolsa a un lado, el taxista fue poniendo en marcha el automóvil. Bella dio un último vistazo a su derecha y observó que llegaba una pareja a la farmacia. La mujer tomó a la chica del brazo y la jaló, el hombre que la acompañaba golpeó al que Bella saludó hacía unos momentos. La chica trataba de soltarse llorando y gritando algo que Bella no alcanzaba a escuchar, la mujer clavaba las uñas en su brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que avanzara un solo paso.

Bella se inclinó a la ventana, le hizo una señal al conductor para que no avanzara. Estaba por salir cuando el hombre alto de negro se giró y, levantando la pierna, golpeó al hombre mayor. La chica chilló y se tapó el rostro. La mujer que la sostenía se quedó con la boca abierta y aflojó el agarre. La rubia, al sentirse libre, corrió al lado del hombre al que besó antes y lo abrazó, éste le devolvió el abrazo y salió corriendo con ella en brazos.

La señora fue corriendo al lado del hombre que se encontraba arrodillado sosteniéndose el estómago y le decía algo, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y señalando hacia donde los chicos desaparecían.

Bella no logró ver a los señores y, cuando se percató que no podría hacer nada, pidió al conductor que avanzara. El señor del taxi asintió y siguió el camino.

...

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron al aeropuerto. Bella bajó y apiló las maletas en un carrito que se encontraba libre, el señor del taxi le ayudó con algunas.

—¿Cuánto le debo, señor? —preguntó nada más terminar su labor.

—30 dólares —le dijo abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola con un brazo.

Bella volteó a mirarle. Era muy poco, por lo que sabía, mínimo serian 300 dólares, era un tramo largo, además de contar el tiempo que le hizo esperar.

—¿Perdón?

—30.

Bella tomó el dinero y se lo entregó.

—Gracias.

El hombre se metió al taxi y avanzó hacia la salida. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la chica con la boca abierta. Sonrió. Se parecía tanto a su hija de 15 años con un bebé en brazos. Sabía que era un poco mayor que su hija, pero la recordó y recordó la tragedia. Suspiró, aun recordaba a su Nathy.

Bella miró el taxi irse. Agradeciendo al señor su amabilidad, cogió el carrito y entró.

Dentro estaba tibio y las personas se encimaban unas con otras, algunas corrían en todas direcciones con las maletas volando detrás suyo y golpeando a todo aquel que se atravesará en su camino. Con cuidado y evitando a estos descuidados, se dirigió al mostrador más cercano.

Detrás de éste una mujer alta presionaba teclas rápidamente, sus labios estaba pintados con un color rosado y su traje azul marino se mantenía en su lugar a pesar de sus movimientos. Era muy hermosa.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué le puedo servir? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable, su cabello rojizo ondulado se mantenía fijo en su nuca con un moño.

—Buenas noche, un ticket para...

Observó la pizarra con diversos destinos, éstos titilaban y cambiaban constantemente, miró uno en concreto.

—Chicago, por favor. —Suspiró emocionada y sacó el aire contenido al decir su destino.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa cordial, tecleó algunas cosas y esperó a que el lento sistema hiciera su trabajo.

Bella observó cómo se movía inquieta en su lugar, parecía como que no encontraba una postura adecuada. Recordó el día en que la obligaron a andar con unos zapatos de tacón, que si bien el tacón era insulso y apenas si alcanzaba a rebasar el 1.60 m, ella terminó con un dolor en la espalda que no le quedaron ganas de volver a experimentar con los tacones.

El pequeño niño suspiró entre sueños y Bella fue consciente de que aún no lo alimentaba, se reprendió mentalmente y juró que sería lo primero que haría nada más le entregasen el papel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé? —Escuchó Bella que decían a un lado.

Volteó a mirar y se encontró con una señora bajita con el cabello canela y ojos azules. Sonrió cordialmente y pensó.

—Una semana. —Volvió a sonreír y miró a lo lejos, esquivando los ojos de la señora.

—Qué pequeño es. Recuerdo cuando mi Rick era una cosita de nada. —Suspiró feliz con un brillo en los ojos.

Bella sonrió y volteó tratando de dar por finalizada su pequeña conversación.

—Aquí tiene, señora —le habló la mujer pelirroja extendiendo un papel frente a sus ojos.

Bella tomó el papel y se despidió. Al avanzar por el lugar fue buscando un asiento libre para poder preparar un biberón y alimentar al pequeño. Lo que menos deseaba era que se enfermase. Miró el boleto a Chicago con cierta ansiedad, la hora estaba fijada para las cero horas en la sala 3. Se encontraba en la 1, así que tenía que dar la vuelta al lugar.

La espalda comenzaba a darle molestias y el estómago a gruñir. Siguió su camino, al llegar a la sala 3 se abalanzó hacia primer asiento libre y, como se había prometido, preparó la fórmula. El bebé seguía dormido, así que Bella tendría que armarse de valor y darle de comer. Sin experiencia, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Probó acariciando el labio inferior y el pequeño hizo un puchero cerrando su boquita, impidiendo el paso. Con la punta del chupón acarició la forma de mariposa que formaban los labios del bebe, maravillándose de lo tierno que se veía. Buscó un hueco que le diera la oportunidad de meterle el biberón, mas el niño seguía sin darle paso.

La llamada a abordar el avión la alertó, tomando su equipaje se apresuró.

—Su boleto —pidió una mujer de estatura enfundada en un traje azul marino, los labios rojos hicieron una mueca—. Buen viaje.

Bella ignoró su falta de cordialidad y avanzó de largo por el pasillo, las personas aun estaban en la fila y le alegraba ser una de las primeras en abordar, lo que significaba poder acomodarse a gusto y sin tanto ajetreo.

El pequeño se despertó con el balanceo y ella aprovechó para darle el biberón. Al fin lo aceptó con gusto y encantado tragó a grandes volúmenes de leche. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado con unos adorables hoyuelos, las gotitas de sudor se formaron en su frente y hacía unos ruidos de placer. Bella casi se derrumba ante el goce que ese sonido le proporcionó. Al llegar al asiento colocó la bolsa de mano y pañalera a un lado, tratando de no tocar el asiento contiguo, podría molestarse a su ocupante. El niño siguió tragando y ella lo miró llena de dicha.

—Disculpe —se escuchó que decía la voz de una mujer a su lado.

Bella abrió los ojos al reconocerla: era la rubia de la farmacia. Al instante que ella tomó asiento, llegó el hombre que armó el lío.

—Hola, guapa. —Sonrió de lado al mirarla.

Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz y se ocultó tras la manta del niño.

—No le tomes en cuenta, es un bravucón —le animó la chica al verla tan azorada—. Mi nombre es Kate —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Bella le saludó.

—Bella.

—Entonces, ¿no está registrado? —preguntó Kate tras la larga platica que habían mantenido durante el viaje.

Habían aterrizado unos minutos antes y se encontraban esperando la maletas, ella estaba esperando sus maletas, ya que Kate y Garret no llevaban nada en mano.

—No, aún no.

Bella se preocupó, ¿qué haría?

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó directamente y sin preámbulos Garret, Bella sintió que el suelo desaparecía. Trató de respirar acompasadamente y asentir. No lo logró.

—Creo que no —susurró—. No es... mío —chilló Bella.

—Mira, no te preocupes. Bella, tranquila. Él no dirá nada —aseguró Kate tomándola del hombro—. Confía en mí.

Bella la miró a los ojos miel que transmitían paz. ¿Cómo confiar si apenas los conocía? Cierto, hablaron de bastantes cosas durante el viaje. Y se enteró de sus problemas, pero...

—No tienes que contarnos, nosotros no diremos nada.

Bella la miró con desconfianza.

—Guapa, yo no soy bueno ante la ley —le dijo Garret tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo—. Así que no tendría oportunidad de decir ni pio antes de que me encarcelaran.

Bella miró la sonrisa ladina.

—¿Tienes pensado a dónde ir? —Cambió Kate de tema rápidamente para tranquilizarla. Negando, Bella suspiró—. Ven con nosotros.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Negando se alejó unos pasos de aquellos jóvenes fugitivos.

—Te puedo ayudar —aseguró Garret—. Yo puedo darte los papeles del niño.

Bella reaccionó en ese momento tomando su maleta.

—¿Cómo...?

—Soy abogado, es pan comido. —La calló tomando la maleta de sus manos.

—Pero... —se calló de nuevo—. Eso es ilegal.

—Nena, ese niño se iría a un orfanato si decides hacerlo legal —dijo tomándole de la barbilla y dándole unos golpecitos con su dedo—. Vamos.

Sosteniendo a ambas mujeres, paró un taxi y dejaron el aeropuerto atrás.

—Austen número 55 —ordenó al cerrar la puerta.

El taxista avanzó y todos se mantuvieron callados.

—Tranquila, Bella. No lo pienses demasiado. —Kate le acarició el dorso de la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Bella sabía que no tenía lugar a dónde ir, que le quitarían al niño si se enteraban que lo encontró y no era suyo. El sólido dolor en el pecho le indicó que no tenía otra opción más que mantenerse con ellos y hacer lo que ellos dijeran. No podía separase de aquel pequeño ángel.

—¿Sabes cómo lo vas a llamar? —preguntó Kate al mirar por la ventana.

—Aún no... —susurró Bella, no había pensado en nada, realmente.

—Deberías. Pu-puedo... —tartamudeó Kate— ayudarte, ¿sabes?

Bella sonrió al mirarla morderse el labio y mirar sus manos.

—Claro.

—¿Te gusta Ned? —Brincó sobre su asiento.

Bella hizo una mueca, Ned no era muy lindo.

—Eso es ridículo, Kate. Mejor Zeus —habló Garret desde el asiento del frente.

—No es un cachorro, chicos. —Sonrió.

—Entonces... —dijo Kate mirando hacia el techo—. Lucas.

—Gabriel —contraatacó Garret.

—Samuel.

—Uriel.

—Chicos, esto no es la Biblia —acalló Bella su pelea de nombres.

—Entonces aporta —chilló Kate molesta, Garret sonreía al hacerla rabiar.

Bella pensó rápidamente los nombres que más le agradaban. No le gustó ninguno para ese angelito que dormía entre sus brazos.

—Creo que he de esperar, aún no lo he pensado lo suficiente.

Kate gruñó y cruzó sus brazos. Garret asintió y dejó de prestar atención al tararear una canción. _¿Cómo te quieres llamar pequeño?,_ preguntó mentalmente al niño, acariciándole su cabello rubio y rosadas mejillas.

* * *

_**(1)** Pues verán, el reflejo al que Bella se refiere se llama Reflejo de Babinski y es aquel que cuando rosas la planta del pie de un bebe (recién nacido a 2 años) estira sus deditos en abanico, en lugar de encojerlos como solemos hacer los adultos. Ya que en su estado aun no han desarrollado completamente su Sistema Nervioso, por lo que (palabras del profesor de fisiología) sus señales de respuesta son aún lentas. En el caso de adultos y niños mayores a esa edad, si hacemos eso es signo de que debemos preocuparnos, ya que puede haber un problema en nuestro lindo y adorado SNC (Sistema Nervioso Central). Si aún queda dudas o alguna de ustedes es Doc, pues puede corregirme jeje o como también reza otro profesor: ¡Busquen en los libros! Si no me creen, váyanse a los libros. Que en nuestro caso.. vayan a sabiondo wikipedia. _

De nuevo por aquí. Las actualizaciones las realizare cada que pueda, disculpen a esta pobre viajera, pero tengo muchas, muchas cosas que realizar esta semana y en si todo el semestre, recuerden que la tonta humana tiene deberes y obligaciones de estudiante (principalmente). Yo humana me disculpo.

Y bueno, pasado esto. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas, visitas.. Todo.

Chica Guest, pues te responderé: Por supuesto que Edward no tiene los ojos violeta de humano, según lo que he leído. Pero recordemos que en ese momento no hablaba de Edward, él todavía no aparece y el de los violeta ojazos es el pequeño (Pronto nombre). Así que disculpa si te he confundido. A su debido tiempo les contaré porque tiene los ojos violteta, que es tonto de mi parte y sólo una teoría. Gracias por exponer tu duda, eso me dice que te interesa (¿Soné muy profesor? ¡Horror!, creo que sí).

Anita, te quiero amiga y gracias por estar siempre... ¿OK? (¡Cómo amo esa palabra!)

_Y gracias, inmensas gracias Lau por ser mi beta, gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo al revisar estos capítulos. Sin tí esto sería un asco mayor. (Tomando a Asco como subjetivo). _

**.:Wanderer:.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

—Buena noche, chicos.— Susurro Isabella al entrar a la habitación del fondo. Con cuidado de no pisar los zapatos tirados a la entrada de la puerta y mirando anhelante a la cama donde su amiga sostenía en brazos al pequeño rubio que era el centro de su vida, avanzo.

Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando un empleo que le ayudase con los gastos de ambos, sus amigos trataban de apoyarla pero no estaban en un estado que les fuese factible ayudar, estaban en la misma situación para acabar pronto.

Visito algunas empresas y otros restaurantes, no había nada. Ella se encontraba desesperada por encontrar un empleo, lo que tenía en la biblioteca del estado no era suficiente para mantenerse. Respiro profundo al recordar la situación. Los ahorros que tenía de su universidad estaban a escasos dólares de terminarse. Su padre le inculco que si trabajaba unas pocas horas después de clases, y sin descuidar la escuela, por supuesto, podría tener dinero sin necesidad de trabajar en la carrera ya que la carga de trabajo seria mucho mayor, así que al cumplir los 16 años comenzaría su vida laborar como ayudante de ventas en la tienda deportiva de la señora Newton y unos tres trabajos más. Era una suma considerable la que había juntado durante estos años, a pesar de que era para no trabajar más al entrar a la universidad, ella lo hacía en vacaciones y sumaba más que bajar la cantidad.

Por lo que al irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida con el pequeño había echo uso de este, no deseaba que quedara en ceros por lo que se busco trabajo, sin embargo a pesar de ser una excelente estudiante y estar a escasos dos años de terminar su carrea, nadie la contrataba, "con título" decían muchos empleadores o "con experiencia". Era frustrante el saber que un título valía más que el conocimiento que sabia poseía. Así que aquí estaba, en una biblioteca con poco dinero y un bebe de 6 meses.

Llego a la cama y estirando sus brazos le sonrió a su niño, este movió sus bracitos rápidamente y sonrió chillando de emoción.

Sus ojos color violeta la miraron con un brillo especial que le removió lo más profundo en su corazón, el sonido de su sonrisa emocionada casi le hace llorar. A pesar de no contar con suficiente tiempo para él, siempre la recibía feliz. Tal vez tuviera que ver con él aun era un niño pequeño, a esa edad todo era color rosado, pero Bella sabia que daría la vida por que así se mantuviera, con esa sonrisa en su carita redonda, con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas rosadas y por escuchar sus sonrisilla.

—Mi niño, ven pequeño— Le hablo Bella sosteniéndolo de los bracitos. Augustus chillo de felicidad al sostenerlo su mamá, pataleo y al sentirse en el aire chillo con más énfasis.

Kate miro a los dos sonriéndose y no pudo evitar sentirse desdichada a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba. Los estañaría con el alma. Limpio una lagrima traicionera y agradeció que Bella no lo viera.

—¿Cómo se porto este pillo?— Le pregunto Bella a Kate, haciendo cosquillas a Gus en las costillas. Este grito de felicidad.

—Excelente, Bella. Es un angelito, se merece su estrellita. – Avalo Kate.

—Te mereces todo, Gus. Verdad que sí, verdad que sí— Hablo Bella a Agustus, sonriéndole y haciéndole cosquillas, su voz era un poco chillona al hablarle, pero bueno.. era un niño ¿Cómo si no se le hablaba a los pequeños? Se pregunto Bella, ella nunca se imagino hablando así de 'ñoño'.

—Creo que debemos ir a cenar— Anuncio Kate, avanzando hacia el comedor.

Bella camino detrás de ella, y con Agustus en su brazo derecho, levanto las tapas a las cacerolas en la estufa, una contenía un delicioso y con buena pinta de estofado y en el otro una sustanciosa sopa de fideo. Se relamió los labios al gruñir sus estomago, había desayudando y no comido en todo el día. Agustus tomo la pulsera de su madre y jugueteo un rato, mientras Bella servía en unos platos. La puerta de la entrada sonó y Kate corrió a recibir a su novio, pronto esposo.

—¡Mi vida!— Grito abalanzándose en brazos de Garret. –Este la atrapo por la cintura y la beso.

Bella trato de no mirar pero llevaba el plato en la mano y a Gus, así que pues ni tiempo de voltearse. A ella no le gustaba mirar mientras ellos se demostraban su amor, era muy lindo y conmovedor, sin embargo eso la hacía sentir incomoda, como si se entrometiera en algo muy intimo.

Bajo la mirada al plato y avanzo a la mesa.

—Buena noche, Garret. ¿Cómo te fue?— Pregunto amablemente. A pesar de llevar meses viviendo con ellos, era muy propia con Garret, tenía ese aire que le infundía terror.

Después de ofrecerse en ayuda para el nombre de Gus, ella le había tomado un cierto cariño, pero no mucha confianza.

El día que le entregara los papeles donde afirmaban que ella era la madre de Gus, sintió alivio y una inmensa e indescriptible felicidad. Ahora era suyo y nadie podría quitárselo. Había tenido un round con esos dos al escoger el nombre del niño, ella había soñado con que lo llamaba Agustus y tras escuchar ese nombre de los labios de sus padres nada ni nadie había podido hacerla desistir de saber que así se llamaría: Agustus C. Swan.

—Bien, Bien.— Dijo Garret sonriente y sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa. Kate se apresuro a llevarle el plato repleto de comida y tomando asiento comenzaron a comer.

Agustus le chillaba a Bella por comida, cada vez que ella se llevaba una cucharada a los labios él la miraba y un hilo de saliva escurría de su boquita. Bella sonriente le ofrecía una y él se saboreaba.

Era un niño tan sano y feliz. Aunque la primera vez que lo llevara al pediatra y este le dijera que tenía un problema de nutrición, Bella había puesto todo su empeño en que el mejorara y después de un mes Agustus pesaría lo normal en un niño de su edad. Ahora se los rebasaba, en talla y peso.

—¿Bella, encontraste algo?— Le pregunto Garret, llevándose un mordisco de pan.

Ella negó.

—No, todo siempre es lo mismo. – Comento furiosa.

—Pronto encontraras algo, Bella— Prometió Kate, como siempre.

Ella sonrió deseando que así fuera.

La cena paso en silencio y al encontrase en su cama, y con Gus en sus brazos, deseo que todo mejorara.

…

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?— Le saludo Ángela desde su puesto, ella era su compañera en la biblioteca. Era una estudiante de filosofía y trabajaba en horario mixto, por lo mismo.

—Hola, Ang.— Dijo mientras se sentaba tras su mesa— Bien, Gus siempre duerme toda la noche, ofreciendo un reparador descanso.

—Es un niño muy bueno, Bella. Eres afortunada— le sonrió Ángela admirando al niño— Recuerdo que los niños de mi hermana lloraban toda la noche y ella siempre estaba de mal humor, vive de mal humor— rodo los ojos.

—Creo que tienes razón. –Sonrió.

—¿Aún sigues buscando un empleo?— Le pregunto prendiendo el ordenador.

—Sí, pero no encuentro nada— Comento haciendo lo mismo.

—Pues mi hermana me dijo que conocía una señora que buscaba una chica para su casa, pero..—Ángela negó no convencida si continuar.

—¿Si?— Pregunto Bella interesada.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Dime Ángela, por favor.

—Es al sur, ella es… difícil— susurro Ángela, no encontrando la palabra adecuada— Según dice mi hermana es muy difícil y caprichosa, todo lo cumple su esposo.

Bella asintió, tratando de imaginársela. Pero no podía darse el lujo de escoger.

—¿Puedes darme la dirección?

Ángela asintió y suspiro. Esperaba que no cometiese un error.

…

Tarde por la noche se encontraban de nuevo en la mesa, ella ofreciendo una fruta a Gus y Kate en las piernas de Garret.

—Bella— Le llamo Garret. Esta levanto la cabeza y lo miro— Tenemos que decirte algo— Anuncio, dejando Kate en la silla continua.

Ella los miro.

—Sabes que nosotros nos escapamos— Bella asintió al recordar el día de la farmacia— Los padres de Kate están en Chicago. Y tenemos que irnos— Bella los miro, ellos se tomaban de la mano y Kate se veía sufriendo.

Suspiro, sabía que algo como esto pasaría.

—Bella, nosotros no queremos irnos, te apreciamos y no lo queremos, pero.. – Explico Kate.

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, Kate. Deben irse pronto— Anuncio.

—Dentro de dos días lo haremos, Bella. – Le dijo Garret. Ella asintió de nuevo y miro a Gus.

—Lo siento, Bella.

…

Y así fue como ella ahora se encontraba sufriendo interiormente al ver a Kate con lágrimas en los ojos decirle adiós a Gus, y prometerle que algún día volverían a verse. Gus sonreía y le ofrecía los bracitos, pataleando e impulsándose hacia Kate. Ella no soporto y tuvo que voltearse a los brazos de Garret.

La despedida con Garret había ocurrido la noche anterior, Bella se encontraba recogiendo la sala y este había llegado, abrazándola por la espalda y ofreciéndole un beso en la nuca, le dejo un sobre amarillo carta con 2000 dólares dentro, le pidió que no lo abriera hasta que ellos desaparecieran, pero Bella no tenía el habito de hacer lo que le exigieran y así había sido como él había echo.

Estuvo a escasos pasos de devolverle el dinero, pero sabía que él jamás lo aceptaría de vuelta, se lo agradeció en ese momento, mirándolo y sonriéndole sin una pizca de miedo ya en su interior. Era un gran hombre.

—¡Los vamos a extrañar! —Gritó, cuando el taxi partió lejos del complejo de departamentos.

En ese instante se permitió sacar ese dolor.

* * *

Gracias, por sus comentarios :)

jaja Claro Dnicz, antes la subí con la cuenta Li O'Shea, pero olvide las contraseñas, y al cambiar de casa, se eliminaron del equipo.

Lo siento, es corto, nada interesante y tal vez demasiado rápido en acontecimientos. No he tenido tiempo de escribir, estoy por entrar de nuevo a exámenes, es un caos esto. Espero subirles el domingo.


End file.
